Synovial fluids from joint-disease patients will be gathered as part of normal diagnostic and treatment procedures. These will be analyzed for inorganic ions, proteins, etc. We will study the influence on monosodium urate nucleation of these synovial fluids, other physiological materials, and drugs. Thus far, synovial fluids from rheumatoid arthritis patients appear to inhibit nucleation, while those from gout patients greatly enhance nucleation. If this is confirmed, we well attempt to discover which fractions of the fluids are responsible for the influence on crystallization. Results will be useful in understanding and (hopefully) treating gouty arthritis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: "Nucleation of monosodium urate crystals," W.R. Wilcox and A.A. Khalof, Ann. Rheum. Dis. 34, 332 (1975).